Flint and Stitch
by Moonspots
Summary: Instead of Stitch crash landing on Hawaii, he lands just off the coast of America. When he meets an evil man named Flint, he gets into even more trouble. Somethings weird about the common criminal Flint though, he seems to know more about Stitch than he does. There still is hope that Stitch will meet Lilo when he travels to her island. Rated for the right reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:I don't any off the disney characters, only the ones I have created.

**The Great Escape gone wrong**

The moon glowed brightly in the night sky, making all the other small specks of light seem dimmer. Beneath its rays loomed a city. Most people were at home, safely tucked inside their beds and dreaming of happiness. But a few people lurked in the shadows, feeling more at home in the moon's dim light than the sun's. The street lamp off the corner 2nd Alpine Ave. flickered weakly. The bulb inside of it fought to keep light.

A small man wearing a large brown coat nervously glanced around the corner. He nervously pushed his oval shaped glass up his nose. Shaggy chin length hair sprouted from his head. He looked like he hadn't taken a shower for a couple of days, and hadn't seen a brush for a month. Behind his oval glasses were frantic gray eyes that seemed determined to search over every sidewalk before he took another step. After a hesitant pause, he crept down a dark alley.

The man was hunched over, and holding something very tightly and close to him. It toke him a moment to decide where to go. After a series of turns, long walks, and creeping through the shadows, he came to a dead end. His back slightly straightened, and the man stood a little bit taller. At the end of the alley a figure, much taller than him, leaned against the brick wall. The smell of smoke crept through the air and caused a shiver to go up the man's spine.

The figure toke a step towards the man, his face now showing. He had light blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His chin was chiseled and he was very attractive. He wore a jet black light jacket, and a pair of designer jeans. If you were to see him walking on the streets it would be easy to mistake him for a movie star. The way he stood gave him an air of confidence. He was somewhere in his mid-20s. A light cigarette stuck out of his mouth.

"Ah, Professor Stutbard, so nice of you to join me," His lips curled into a wicked smile.

The man stiffened at the words. If possible, his grip around the object tightened. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was too scared to.

"Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled softly, taking another step towards the petrified professor.

"I-I brought it," Stutbard stuttered holding his hand out.

In his palm sat a small, stamp sized computer chip. He glanced from his hand to the young man's face. His eyes brightened at the sight of the small rectangular object.

"Great, I knew you could get it. One of the reasons I choose you to be my partner," The young man reached forward and grabbed the small chip.

"Thank you Flint," Stutbard's voice seemed weak and feeble compared to Flint's.

"So, this had everything on here? All their research and information? I do not enjoy settling less than the best," Flint's voice tuned to a growl.

With Flint's cold eyes glaring into his, Stutbard could only give a small nod. He gave himself a mental note to be more confident around Flint. When they'd agreed to be partners, equal power was supposed to be split between them. Flint always had full control of the situation though, and most of the time him also. He didn't want that though, Stutbard also wanted power, It was a craving most of man-kind longed for, dream of.

Flint walked importantly around Stutbard until he was blocking the only exit and facing away from him. Stutbard's hand shifted towards his coat pocket, where a hidden pocket gun was stashed. Flint stared at the night sky, appearing to be deep in thought. He suddenly whirled around, causing Stutbard to self-consciously move his hand away from his pocket. Flint's eyes seemed even colder than they were before. Fear coursed through the professor's veins. He had never seen Flint like this, looking so… bloodlust. Stutbard uneasily toke a step back.

"I choose you for my partner for more than one reason, ya know," He casually toke a step towards Stutbard.

Stutbard began to walk backwards away from him, the gun completely forgotten. He suddenly noticed how buff Flint was, that would make it easy to overpower an old man like himself. Stutbard also noticed thin doctor gloves on his hand he had earlier thought just to be for retrieving the chip. His back suddenly hit something hard and he knocked something over. With a clunk, an old can of oil hit the ground, causing bits of unused oil to splatter. Flint was about to pull something out of his own pocket, but after he saw the oil reached for something by his back pocket instead.

Stutbard suddenly remembered his own gun. His hand moved to his pocket, but before it could grasp the gun an overwhelmingly horrific pain erupted in his stomach. He collapsed in pain. His hand shot to his stomach, where knife protruded from. Flint pulled the knife out of the professor's gut. He careless threw it just out of his reach. Flint puffed a bit of smoke into Stutbard's face. A feeble cough escaped the bleeding man's lips. Flint just laughed and turned the other direction. He began to walk out of the alley. After a few steps, he removed his cigarette and threw it behind him. It land near the oil spill and started it on fire. A scream echoed through the bare streets. Flint snickered and disappeared into the night with the only thing he had ever wanted from the pathetic man.

* * *

A red space ship shot through space. Inside of it was a blue koala looking creature. It was dressed in an orange jumpsuit and its mouth was curved into a mad smile. It let out a laugh as it made its get-away. Space ships chased after the red police cruiser. Shots were fired at the ship, all missed though. The small alien scowled and turned to ship to be driving right at all of its pursuers. A plasma gun came out of the space ship. It rapidly began to fire at all the blue space ships that stood in the alien's way. The alien frowned and looked farther ahead. Suddenly the large red space ship collided with a smaller blue one, causing them both to fly apart.

Once the blue alien regained control, he laughed at their fetal attempts. He knew he was going to escape, whether they liked it or not. He smashes some glass concealing a lever and pulled the lever out. He glanced around.

"Hyper-drive activated, System charging" The computer voice informed him.

All the other space ships hurried to move away from the crazy alien, knowing if caught in a hyper-drive it could be deadly. He watched all the other ships leave him with glee on his face.

"Warning," The voice said, "Navigation failed. Do not engage Hyper-"

He shoved the lever back into place with glee. His space ship sent out a wave of energy, hitting the giant ship close by.

* * *

"WHERE IS HE?!" demanded a female alien.

Her skin was light green and her build was somewhat human like. She wore a black suit with gold markings on her neck, waist, shoulders, and wrists. Behind it fluttered a short cape that started just above her waist. She stormed into a giant control rooms. Aliens of all different shapes and sizes were seated in front of various computers.

"He's still in hyper-space," informed one of the aliens.

"Where will he land?" She roared making her way down a flight of steps.

"Calculating now… Quadrant 17, Section 005, area 51. A plant called e-rth." Another alien told the council woman.

"I want an expert on this plant in here now," She studied the giant projection of the plant E-rth.

"What is that?" She asked pointing towards all of the blue.

"Water, most of the plant is covered in it," A tiger looking alien informed her.

"He won't survive in water, his molecular density is too great," She thought out loud.

A cheer of approval rose from the aliens. They looked excited. Everyone's attention was returned to the projectile. The space ship was deathly close to one giant form of land. A sharp intake of breath was exchanged throughout the room. It landed just outside a peninsula sticking out from the land. The grand council woman let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank heavens, he won't survive the crash. Be sure to keep a close eye on his though," He told the aliens.

She turned and exited the room. This could have been a lot worse. They were lucky, Gantu was lucky he landed in the water.

* * *

The blue alien shot through the sky, right towards the giant body of water known as the ocean. He glanced around for any land, but none was in sight. Panic gripped him, but he couldn't do anything, he had no control. The water was coming in very fas- CRASH! The ship collided with the water hard.

"Dunga haga blabla," He muttered.

The ship was beginning to sink, and the blue alien had no idea what he should do. Light began to flash inside the ship. He just growled and banged his head against the control panel.

"Ejection in progress," The ship's voice rang out.

The seat beneath him thrust him through the open air into the water. He cried out and flailed his arms helplessly. 626 hit the water and sunk. He glanced back at his ship, which was now beneath the water's surface. Fear engulfed him, for this was surely the end. He grabbed a fish nearby and tore at it, if he was going down he was taking as much with him. Suddenly a ton of fish started swimming right at Stitch. He bared his teeth, but experiment 626 was getting light-headed. They didn't look like they were swimming to him, but away from something. The alien tried in vain to swim.

He began to sink even farther down and sink even farther into unconsciousness. All of a sudden the fish were pushing him towards the surface, but he was out cold. The surface of the water was only feet away from him. Stupid and slimy fish was all around him, they were trying to flop away from the fresh air. A cranking noise emitted from the boat that was bringing in the abundance of fish. It was a fishing boat, and luckily it had save the blue alien's life. He was out cold though. Men pulled the fish in onto their ship. 626's small form was lost in the abundance of flopping fish.

* * *

I hope you like me new fanfiction. Basically instead of Stitch landing in Hawaii he landed just off the coast of Flordia. I know I didn't go into much detail with Stitch in this chapter, but I promise in the next that I will defintatly write more about Stitch. Please review!


	2. Taken and chained

**Chapter 2**

**Taken and chained**

626 could feel them poking at him. He was so used to this feeling, he was just an _it_, he really was meant to test with. He shifted away from their horrible prodding. They couldn't test on him anymore. He was stronger than all of them combined. Voices bounced off the inside of his head. 626 couldn't quite make out the words, but he could hear them talking. He wished to just be left alone, to get away from all the horrible needles and cages.

The illegal experiment's eyes flew open. It toke a moment for his eyes to focus in on his surrounding, but they weren't at all what he was expecting. The air reeked of slimy fish, and horrible salt water. The sky above him was bright blue with clouds lazily drifting away. Seagulls cawed and flew over his head. 626 could feel dead cold flesh around him. He turned and saw two curious creatures. They weren't exactly what you'd call pretty. Each was wearing some kind of hat with a bill at the each. One of the men had hair growing all over his face while the other only had it between his upper lip and nose. They seemed decently built and held long metal sticks. They crouched down over him.

He whirled around and snapped his jaws at them menacingly. They jumped away in fright almost immediately. Good, they ought to. 626 growled at them, standing up on his back two legs. One of the ugly creatures let out an unconvincing laugh of confidence. 626 narrowed his black eyes. He stood up and brushed himself off. He also returned the unfriendly gesture.

"I can handle this," He muttered grabbing some kind of net in the other hand.

"Whatever," The other mumbled standing up himself.

The man toke a step towards the alien, swatting the stick back and forth. This earned him a snarl from the alien. He suddenly threw the net over 626's head. Right before the net could trap him, he jumped out of the way. He picked the man up and chucked him over the ships side. The second man let out a cry of terror. 626 also proceeded to chuck him into the ocean. He ran off the boat and onto dry land.

626 chuckled as he began to create terror with all the fishermen. They were just weak and stupid creatures. He would have fun wreaking havoc on their homes. There were large buildings in every direction he looked. People of all different shapes and sizes hurried about with their regular lives. He could already imagine their frightened faces. When he was notices many of the people would hurry away from him, or let out a cry of surprise at his appearance.

626 watched for a moment, trilled by their sudden fear. Then something caught his eye. It was a man. Unlike the rest he didn't seem unsettled by the blue 6-armed koala looking animal that stood in front of him. Instead, he looked rather pleased. His icy blue eyes caught 626's and a smile crept over his lips. He reached slowly for something in his pocket. 626 saw the movement and ran to dismantle the city park bench. Before he had time to pick it up though, a green net was flying at him. He was engulfed in darkness as he struggled out of the trap.

"It's all good, I've been trained to handle these kinds of situations," The man outside reassured people walking by.

The movie star handsome man retrieved his catch with glee. How fortunate was this? The all-powerful experiment 626 had just stumbled into his grasp! The alien tried to break open the net but he couldn't. He carried the net back to his truck where he latched it in in the back of the truck. He then climbed into the driver's seat and sped away. The car soon stopped at a group of nice looking apartments.

People nodded at him as he passed. He returned the gesture as he casually retrieved 626. He stuffed the net into a large sports bag. He slung the bag's strap around his shoulder and walked in. The apartments didn't seem to be too expensive looking but they were all in nice condition and looked much better than most of the apartments around. He finally arrived at his own apartment. After a quick search through his pockets, the key was stuck into the lock. If you were to look inside at first it would appear that no one lived there. Not a single panting was on the wall, nor were any dishes or rugs lying around.

The bag was set gently on the couch and opened. 626 had not given up on his trying to get out. The man just chuckled as he cut the net open with a knife. With a snarl, he escaped from the net only to find two plasma guns pointed at him. He scowled and held his hands above his head. His eyes stayed locked on the man though.

"Good. I'm sorry that I had to bring you here like that. It probably wasn't too pleasant," He sighed.

"Nagga," He growled.

"Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Flint. I know exactly who you are though," Flint laughed.

626 glanced around. If there was a way to get out of this, he'd find it. He longed more than anything to go out and destroy. It was in his programming. The illegal genetic experiment was curious to see what Flint had to say though. He couldn't quiet tell if he was a cop yet.

"I know more about you than you know about yourself. Able to lift 3000 thousand times your own weight, bulletproof, fireproof, you think like a super computer, and your only instinct is to destroy," It sounded as though he'd heard that about a million times.

626 stayed completely silent.

"626, together we could be great. I could give you whole plants to destroy, any desire your little heart wants." He paused, "But, It'd come with a price,"

He liked the idea of plants being destroyed by him. 626 turned his beady black eyes back on Flint's. He wondered what the price would be.

"You see, In order to have that power, I need your power. You would act like the ultimate weapon. Over the course of years we would achieve power over this whole world, than the solar system, and finally the galaxy. We'd be worshiped, treated like gods. All I need is your word,"

That sounded pretty good to him, actually really good. On top of being able to destroy whole plants, he would be treated like a god! 626 tried to see the bad side of it, but couldn't.

"Ih," He nodded.

"Good, good,"

Flint motioned for 626 to go to another door. He walked towards the door, both hands still in the air. Shouldn't he be able to not be treated like a criminal now? He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Stairs descended to yet another door. After given a code, 626 entered a secret password into a keypad. It looked like any typical mad scientist lab. Beaker were scattered across long table, most holding brightly colored liquids. There was a large capsule in one corner. Smoke emitted from something over a small fire.

"Ah, this is by far my favorite room in the house," He sighed.

626 already didn't like this room. It just… He felt a nudge on his back. A growl rumbled in his throat. He hated being bossed around.

"Step into the capsule," Flint instructed.

"Nagga," He scowled.

The back of the gun was now aimed straight at the back of his head. He really didn't have much of a choice. The experiment stepped inside the large capsule. It was attacked to the wall, and now that he looked at it closer, It seemed more like a cage. Instead of an opening at the top, it opened like a door. Suddenly, metal hands grabbed his limbs and pulled him to the wall. He struggled against the restraints, but they didn't budge.

"Trust me, I wouldn't hurt you," He chuckled.

Somewhere deep in 626's gut he felt a deep hatred for the man stir in his gut. He choose to push it aside and ignore it though. This guy would give him unlimited things to destroy. There was no way he would turn down that offer, besides; he'd grow to like him. Some sort of collar was placed around his neck. This bothered him a lot.

Flint put the plasma guns aside. 626's restraints released him. Almost immediately he burst through the door and jumped towards the other door leading towards freedom. A suddenly jolt was sent through his body. He crumpled to the ground, struggling to suck enough oxygen through his lungs. His hands flew to his neck. They ripped frantically at the unmoving collar.

"It won't come off, I control it. I know that we're… partners, but it'll keep you from destroying the city and drawing attention to yourself." He explained.

"Nagga nala Quista!" He scowled.

"I know that means," Flint glared at him.

* * *

626 was out in the city, once again. He felt like he could just kill himself! All he wanted to do was destroy something, anything! Flint glanced at him. He was humiliated too. Having to walk around and act like a stupid dog was not something he had planned on having to do. A small earth child stopped near him and stared at him. 626 gave him a menacing growl, but that didn't stop him from patting his head. Flint seemed to want to get away as well.

"What's his name? He looks like a…Stitch!" The boy exclaimed.

"Stich," Flint pondered on the name.

"Yep, oh, my mom is calling. Bye!" He called running away.

Flint turned and looked at 626. 626 wasn't exactly sure what was going through his mind. Hopefully something good.

"Stitch is a fitting name for you. While you're a "dog" let's call you Stitch,"

* * *

Sorry it toke so long to post this chapter. I've been really busy and just didn't have time. I hopeyou enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
